disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Lion King Franchise
This is the species of African animals found in films, television shows, and concept arts of The Lion King franchise. (Timon & Pumbaa counts too.) The Lion King (1994) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros)) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis)* * Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus)* * Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno)* * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros)* * Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis)* * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae)* * Hoatzin (Opisthocomus hoazin)* * European Bee Eater (Merops apiaster)* * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * European Mantis (Mantis religiosa) * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) Mammals *Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris)* *Sichuan Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca)* *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis)* * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus)* * Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus)* * Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis)* * Eurasian Wolverine (Gulo gulo gulo)* * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis)* * Big-Headed African Mole-Rat (Tachyoryctes macrocephalus) * Pantanal Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris)* * Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus)* * African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) * Human (Homo sapiens) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Keeled-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Invertebrates *Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Common Beisa Oryx (Oryx beisa beisa) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Okapi (Okapia johnstonii) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Eastern/Mountain Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaci) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) * African Collared Dove (Streptopelia roseogrisea) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * African Foam-Nest Tree Frog (Chiromantis rufescens) Fish * Red Zebra Cichlid (Maylandia estherae) Invertebrates * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) * Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Mammals * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Coke's Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus cokii) * Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla)* * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus)* * Pied Crow (Corvus albus) Reptiles & Amphibians * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) Invertebrates * African Giant Snail (Lissachatina fulica) * Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) * African Bee (Apis mellifera scutullata) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchii) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) * Imbabala/Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) * Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * African Pygmy/Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) * Senegal Bushbaby/Galago (Galago senegalensis) * Natal Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) * Common/Spotted Genet (Genetta genetta) * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) * Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Somali Wild Ass (Equss africanus somaliensis) * Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) Birds * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Greater Racket-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis)* * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) * Verreaux's Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) * Western Yellow Wagtail (Motacilla flava) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Red Spitting Cobra (Naja pallida) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* * Common Agama (Agama agama) * White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) * William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) * Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis) Invertebrates * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) * Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) * Brown-Banded Cockroach (Supella longipalpa) * Giant African Swallowtail (Papilio antimachus) * African Bee (Apis mellifera scutellata) * Giant African Snail (Lissachatina fulica) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Lion King (2019) Mammals * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Deleted)* * Black And Rufous Elephant Shrew (Rhynchocyon petersi) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Senegal Bushbaby/Galago (Galago senegalensis) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) Birds * Eastern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus flavirostris) * Marabou (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) Reptiles & Amphibians * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* Invertebrates * Leafcutter Ant (Atta cephalotes)* * African Rhinoceros Beetle (Oryctes monoceros) * African Night Crawler (Eudrilus eugeniae) *This species is not native to Africa, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Category:Species List Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Gorillas Category:African Animals Category:Monkeys